Rope and Experiments
by Sessha Kenshin
Summary: Kaoru manages to get herself stuck in some tight ropes, and Kenshin walks in on the scene. Why hold himself back when his prey's spread wide open for him? KxK (LIME)
1. Chapter 1

**ROPE AND EXPERIMENTS**  
By Sessha Kenshin

Summary: Kaoru manages to get herself stuck in some tight ropes, and Kenshin walks in on the scene. Why hold himself back when his prey's spread wide open for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: This story, after chapter 1, will contain very explicit sexual encounter (between Kenshin & Kaoru only).

A/N: just a few details I could not tie together. Let's just assume Kaoru's not wearing a fundoshi/underwear under her kimono. And I absolutely have no idea how Kaoru did this to herself. I hope you'll let those details pass.

 **Chapter 1:**

The room dimming in the late afternoon, Kaoru hears the gate opening as someone she knows comes in. 'Oh no… he's coming!'

She could hear his feet padding down the hall soundly on purpose so as not to startle people when he comes in, defying his instinct as a former hitokiri with cat-like feet. Kaoru could sense that this inevitable discovery would surely humiliate her! 'Ugh baka! You should have read the instructions more carefully! Now I'm stuck…' Her husband would surely be oro-ing instead of… Well, not really sure now why this would have been a good idea to begin with. Kenshin might not like the idea of doing it in-…

And the shoji door to their room was opened. "Kenshin, wait!"

"Kaoru? Where are…you…" And his train of thoughts was lost at the sight that greeted him in their bedroom.

Kenshin stood by the door and was shocked to see his wife, dangling from the ceiling, ropes bound to her body. She didn't seem to be in any pain, nor did it seem like a kidnapping of the sort, if what the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face seemed to be telling him. She was wearing her kimono albeit misplaced and messed up.

She was hanging in mid-air, facing parallel to the floor, held bound by the ropes looped around her shoulders, waist, ankles, as one hand tied to her thigh, one hand loosely tied to her knees. Her legs were spread apart, one bent seemingly stuck, the other straining to reach down the floor, her kimono half open with her legs apart.

"Kenshiiin… it's not what it looks like… I.." blushing to her roots as she rambled to explain her predicament and have her husband not mistake it for dangerous things. She strained her body to stretch but she gasped in the failed effort. "Kenshin… could you help? I'm a little stuck"

Sliding the shoji doors closed behind his back, Kenshin trapped out what little light came from outside. And he took his time in assessing the scene.

Kaoru frowned at his subtlety, 'He's taking his time! Oh this is so embarrassing!' She blushed and looked away, inwardly begging to have him just release her and laugh to get it over with. 'Tanuki no baka! You shouldn't experiment with things you don't understand!'

But Kenshin was still not over his shock. His wife… his little Kaoru… Does she know what she's doing?

A little non-innocent looking book was on the floor, it would be what his little wife had been reading then. Oh, she should have just told him, he would be more than happy to assist. Thoroughly caught off-guard by the shock, his mind overloaded and stopped. Something in him suddenly _clicked,_ abruptly awakening his deep, dark desires he tried to keep hidden.

A sinister grin formed on his lips, as he padded down to her form… trapped… his prey… alone… and he'll enjoy his meal. The rurouni in him heard his wife's plea to be freed from the ropes, but the battousai was too distracted with the way her body squirmed.

Instincts unleashed, he slithered to her form, not daring to come within reaching her… yet. His prey is caught, and he'll savor each moment. His eyes roving her disheveled form, almost as if he could undress her with his stare.

Still no movement. Kaoru peers to her side for Kenshin, surprised to find him already beside her, heatedly gazing at her body with restrained burning passion, his eyes no longer the innocent blue-violet of her sweet rurouni, but a hardened amber of the battousai. 'Oh, he's not… unaffected then?' Amber eyes suddenly caught her staring, and she immediately looked away from his intimidating gaze.

He rarely loses self-control, rarely letting Battousai out. And _he_ overwhelms her. She knows Kenshin loves her. She knows he accepts her. At least the rurouni does. But Battousai, he seems to always challenge her. Pushing her limits, but never actually letting himself lose control. She wanted him to… _appreciate_ … the woman that she is. Surely Battousai would prefer really sexy, foxy women over clumsy her, stuck in this _attempt_. 'Oooh, what was Megumi thinking giving me this manual. She didn't really say how it was supposed to help her get closer to Kenshin, but just to follow the instructions…'

Battousai seems to be taking his sweet time though, taking it all in, like memorizing the scenery of her trapped form. He observed carefully, cautiously, stepping forward, stealthily rounding her as he studied the intricate ropes tying up his wife, as if uncertain how to go about touching her… without setting her loose. He could almost smell her sweet intoxicating scent that he couldn't help but peer closer, yet pulled himself from nuzzling her neck.

Kaoru's eyes snapped back to her side as she felt him almost touching her, surprised to see him up close as he retracts his hand from temptation, teasing her. She becomes more wary as he restrained himself tight as a bow, whose strings could snap if she just makes one small wrong move.

"Are you in any pain?" his voice deep, curious, distracted and unfocused.

"Um… no…?" 'Why's he asking it for? It's not painful but not most comfortable either'

He hides his smirk, tilting his head away slightly and instead resumes studying the ropes binding her form… still not doing much to let her go.

"Let.. me.. down… Kenshin." Kaoru demands in low voice, wary of the way his eyes are roving on her figure, as he slowly moved about, seemingly contemplating on what to do. She quite admired how intimidating he can be when calculating how best to attack.

A brief silent moment passed, "Hmm... doushite? (why?)", Kenshin whispers uncaring for her demands, curiosity driving him as he looked up and experimentally tugged at the rope tied to the ceiling, trapping his wife.

Kaoru gasped at the teasing tone, finding his deep voice familiar then she suddenly felt herself slightly sway with movement and hears him whisper, "Ah… sturdy." Amber eyes flashed a challenge to Kaoru's cautious stare. His eyes blatantly predatory, as if daring her to escape... that he might enjoy the capture even more. In turn, Kaoru meets his gaze with absolute no intention of bowing down so easily.

He went behind her again, touched the rope and slid down and traced her hip down her bent leg.

"Battousai…", Kaoru hissed in warning. "What are you planning?' she growled to escape the tingling sensation his fingers _tracing_ her form while she couldn't turn her head enough to see.

Unknowing to Kaoru, intense stare fixed on her, in the darkening room, Kenshin's eyes seemed to glow amber, his gaze dominating and his features more vicious, barely restrained. He rarely shows this side to his wife but in her current… position, he really shouldn't be blamed, right?

Kaoru didn't speak, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts, perhaps he was just considering where best to release her from her ropey experiment? She gulped nervously from her denial, as it hit her. Fingers slowly tracing down to slip under her kimono skirt, she braced herself, her breath getting caught from anticipation or from holding giving off any sounds that would… encourage.

Based on the heated way Battousai was looking at her form, he was more likely thinking how best to _release_ into her at this point as she heard him licked his lips.

"You're the one playing with fire, koishii…", Kenshin's voice whispers gentle and low, but heated and possessive, it in itself sent a pool of heat in her belly leading straight to her middle….

He moved up to her front to face her. Her head tilted slightly low as the angle of her body raised her buttocks up. The way her whole body aligns provocatively to his hip area had him burning up. She seems distracted though, like anxious of the appearance of his feet on her line of sight. That wouldn't do.

He bent down as he gently caressed her pretty face into his calloused hands. Lifting her up gently by her chin so he could peer down into those blue orbs he could drown into. Her face, expression turning to pleading, was so tempting he tentatively tasted her sweet mouth.

She tried to squirm away from his advances, whimpering when he wouldn't let lose the gently yet firm grip on her chin. And Kenshin drank from her like he wanted to just keep on tasting her, tongue swiping in to tangle with hers and mouth puckering hers to respond. With a few last longing pecks onto her mouth, he lets go with a sigh, both their breathing heavy.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru breathes out softly, seemingly unaware of her tone begging for more.

He chuckles and whispers teasingly, "Yes, my wife?", like nothing's wrong. Kaoru frowns as she got a good look on the Battousai's lustful smirk.

"Mooou, Kenshin…Let me loose." She tells him again exasperated, yet he just kisses her once again and blatantly looks down her front, like imagining molesting her for a few seconds. Then he let go of touching her face to tracing her neck and shoulders down her back, as he slowly traced a path to stalking back behind her.

'Just… a small touch…' Battousai's fingers could feel her heat under the skirt. Determined, he carefully traced gentle fingers on her inner thighs. Feeling her so soft like wet skin, he wants to be in-between those. Like a toy he wants to open and play with, yet withholding himself back to savor the present more, he pulled away.

His fingers slipping out from her skirt, she held in a moan and closed her eyes to try and block the sensation of his touch away.

'Great, Kaoru. You've stepped into a trap.' She tried to wiggle out of the firm knots tied onto her. Trying to find which part would be loose enough. One hand was un-neatly tied, she could try stretching it a bit, but alas, she couldn't reach anything.

Kenshin merely watched for a bit, admiring how her body slightly swayed as she wriggled and twisted her body, her thighs and legs contracting, tightening then releasing, as she gasped slightly in exertion from trying to get the knots loose. She still has her kimono on, fully clothed yet it had his imagination running heatedly, straight to his groin.

'Mou… he's not helping-', Kaoru thinks as she still attempted to get some semblance of control in her situation. Her stretching the ropes had her dangling unsteadily, slightly swaying.

Suddenly she feels him stepping into her space… between her legs from behind. She gasped as her hips bumped straight into his that she immediately stopped squirming. The material of her kimono and his hakama seemed too thin if she can feel him.

Kenshin bends forward, avoiding the tied ropes, onto her back to whisper into her ear, "You shouldn't struggle so much Koishii…" His hands very softly graze onto her hips suggestively rounding her bottom, hip still pressed intimately onto hers. "I might… like it."

Kaoru's eyes slightly widens in shock at Battousai seducing her like this. She didn't think he'd arouse her so much despite being stuck in ropes. But she won't be able to _respond_ this way!

'Shimatta!'(Oh no!), her eyes widen in slow realization of what's about to happen.

"Oh yes, my _wife_ ," Kenshin smirks at her expression, his hand now firmly slides to her waist and breasts, a gesture exuding his power over her, "I'll enjoy this." _I'll enjoy you._ A heated promise he never fails to fulfill.

Owari.

.

.

.

Kidding! To be continued...

A/N: How was it so far? Other chapters already written but ongoing for improvements..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: This story contains very explicit sexual encounter (between Kenshin & Kaoru only).

A/N: My stories are sexual in nature, but I do try to make it as the couple's expression of trust, love and acceptance. This is censored version. Will be posting the un-censored to another site but I might post the censored version more first.

To my reviewers: sessha is grateful for the effort. It pushes me to continue knowing others appreciate my uh, creative work. Special thanks to: epicCookie253561, Isabel, Angelica chibilua, kokoronagomu, Elisabpshady, ShadowCrawlerCiel, kiki, Idreamofaprince, sapphirehimitsu, Akiokuro, kenji-chan, littlerena, Lunardragon33, Grim Peasant.

 **Chapter 2:**

"K-Kenshin...?" Kaoru nervously swallows. Excitement, arousal and fear, combining foreign feelings intertwined in her chest that she doesn't know which way to go… To flee or to let him have his way.

Battousai senses his wife's nervousness. Not wanting her to fear him, he'll just have to be convincingly _good_ so she'll let him have her. 'Challenge accepted. I like her fiery spirit, I'll just have to enflame it.'

Wrapping his arms under her hanging form, his hand grabs her front to steady her against his body, she was lightweight enough for him and the ropes help the leverage. The other hand tenderly caresses her face to look into his eyes.

Kaoru gasped as he suddenly grabbed her roughly, surprised as he kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in opportunity as her mouth was open. She whimpered in vain in his attack, tongues tangling, his hand kneading her front she moaned and gradually loosened up her guard.

Letting go of her sweet mouth, he asked "You'll let me have you, deshou?" Breathing heavily from just getting a taste of her mouth, he nuzzled her neck unable to bear the heat, "Don't you trust me, koishii?" Battousai pouts playfully, it was so uncharacteristic of him to beg yet she knows it left no space for denial, not with the way he's holding her.

She didn't know how to answer without getting in too deeper with his dark side. She was nervous but her eyes glazed over and looked at him wantonly. She was suspended in the air, his hands were free to roam her body as it betrayed her and responded sensually to his every touch and sexual promises. He knew too well how to make her respond.

She was still trying to fight off the stirring heat in her belly, yet she couldn't speak. She gulped, closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, and how to _think_ straight. She remembers they were supposed to do something but… but…

"Ohh Kenshin…" she let out a whimpered moan as his hands slipped into the front of her kimono and tenderly squeezed and rubbed her. Her breath getting caught as he all but licked her by the tip of his tongue grazing along her slender neck up to her ear. "Let me… _have_ you… like this…"

Battousai didn't get his answer but he'll just push her into accepting. She was moaning and writhing in need, she just needs to open herself to him. He started distracting her more as he started nibbling her ear, she smells really addicting, and assassins' addiction are dangerous.

"Oh..oooh..Kenshin..but I.. can't..touch you.." _it's unfair._ Kaoru moans out loud, remembering why she was denying him. So distracted was she, that she just felt her kimono bindings loosening, and hears her obi slipping to their tatami mat. Soft silk opened in front as Kenshin expertly untied her obi.

"Kenshin-!" Kaoru tries to look behind her, twisting at her ropes to get free, ends up wriggling her hips against his, Kenshin groaned. "Nnnhh, koishii…" He breathes in deep in arousal, already hypersensitive despite fully-clothed. He holds onto her hips to steady her, not quite pushing her away, but spanning his hands on her waist possessively.

"You should _behave_." Hands tugged at the opening on her chest. "You're testing my control… _de gozaru yo_ " Battousai mockingly states the rurouni's lines, and Kaoru remembers who she's dealing with, as his hands tugged at her trapped kimono roughly to reveal her front for his groping. Kaoru held in her breath and sighed as she heard him lick his lips.

Kaoru was shaking in contained arousal, but tries to not let him notice. It might… encourage _him_ and she really doesn't know much about his limits and pressure points. Well… not yet. ' _Oh what do I do? I can't escape either'_ She tries to relax as he seems to be gentle with her. She felt him stepping back slightly, his hands gone from her body, and she was left bereft of his fire for a bit.

Battousai backs a step, giving her some semblance of space. Then with a finger, he slowly lifts up her kimono from behind to pull it over her back, swallowing his excitement down to take her just yet.

Kaoru gasped as she felt him lifting her kimono from behind. "Ah! Dame!" She tried to struggle against the ropes to no avail, "Battousai no ecchi!" he'll see her! Not that he hasn't before but in this manner, it's embarrassing!

But Kenshin pays her no heed as his loins tightened at the sight of slowly revealing her to his gaze. He groaned seeing her wriggle her hip to let loose unsuccessfully, primitive instincts to _take_ what was his seeping in. Creamy thighs parted for him, ends of her kimono slightly shadowing in-between her legs as if teasing him to look further he could almost…just…*he swallowed* start _feeling up_ what's under her skirt. Roughly, he tucked in her kimono at the ties on her back, exposing her more to him. He had tugged at a rope that seemed to have lifted her other leg. He paused. His grin grew.

Kaoru was surprised at the tug as it continued, "Ahh Kenshin, iiya~!" The rope at her foot bent back and lifted her other leg to part the same angle as the other, her other hand also tied tighter to her thighs. She couldn't escape, and he found a way to tie her up better too.

' _Perfect_.' She now has her thighs spread open for him from behind, her wrists both tied tighter to her thighs. She was visible to touch in the middle and she was clean shaven.

"Oh Kaoru…", his voice deep in arousal and in awe, he bit his lip. Ask later, appreciate now. He throbbed. Fingers tentatively touched her inner thighs, she was so creamy and her skin so silky. He licked his lips in anticipation to have a taste, and started by putting his fingers into his mouth.

"What are you-? AH~!" A wet finger dragged up her slit once. "Ahhnn..!", and twice. Kaoru felt her entire body tingle, her thighs trembling to close yet the ropes are tight.

Then, "Mmm, my wife…" he fondled her so expertly, he played with her, touching her softly, teasingly, and sneaks in a finger inside, it had Kaoru shaking and moaning despite her early protests. Fully distracting her with just those frustratingly gentle touch, Kenshin slowly knelt down.

Kaoru was feeling deliriously good, her toes curling in. She could only moan as she strained to try and keep his fingers from touching her, yet she was wide open. A finger dipping in and out her inside, rubbing delicately, with no resistance from her bound legs. Battousai was fondling her then tapping and twirling her, it had her hips shaking in restraint, 'Oh if he doesn't stop I'm going to-…'

* _sshluptt*_ "AAH! Kenshin!" Fingers replaced by a firm slick tongue lapping at her, she bucked her hips in tune to his licking.

*Mmppt.. Mnghh…Shllppt* Lick after lick he's almost _frenching_ her down there. Kaoru groaned deep and gave out long wails of deep pleasure. The ropes kept her from closing her legs, kept her from limiting his access. He dipped and twisted his tongue inside then lapped her up and licked. His hand angled her hip in place while the other blindly roved up her front to tenderly squeeze.

She was sweet on his mouth, her scent and taste on his tongue driving him crazy from arousal. She can no longer deny him at this point, not with the way her body reacts to his ministrations. Watching as she visibly tingled and getting slippery in her arousal. He lapped up her plump cheeks some more, so supple and smooth, savoring how she tastes on his tongue, so he can focus on savoring her fresh c**t later with his c**k.

He wasn't letting it up soon. Tongue twisting and licking and dipping into her, she could feel her core burning to have that tongue or something really _hard_ thrust inside her. Her hips bucking wildly to show him what she wants, and he met her by licking up then sensually slow down and deftly tapping just the tip to her sensitive nub.

"NGH! Ooooh! Please!" Kaoru begged, no longer caring. She felt like she was floating in air and with nothing to touch or grab onto as her very core clenched and felt every lick of his tongue so good, she just has to beg for the sweet release.

Tongue stopped on its burning path, Battousai stood up and bent over her back again. His hand slid a heated trail down her chest to her kimono-clad belly down her bare silky thighs before coming to his targer. His movements possessive, strong and barely restrained.

"Please what?" Fingers started twirling over her, and middle finger sliding along to twist and finger softly, teasingly not giving her what she needs. Her _taste_ lingering on his tongue, tightening the heat on his loins. He gets to have his way. He'll have his wife. Willing.

"Aahhn! Please~ I… I…. " Kaoru couldn't say it, but her hips bucked up meaningfully against his hip, gyrating on his subtle fingers. "Mmm~!" She whimpered at the gentle fingers frustratingly.

Feeling impatient, Battousai was all too willing to continue for her. He licked at her neck, and whispered roughly, heatedly, "Can I _f*ck_ you now?" patting her spot quite meaningfully with his fingers.

 _What brusque_ , Kaoru reddened but shook her head yes, she was really burning to have her husband stroke the heat inside her.

.

.

.  
To be continued…

A/N: How was it? More? I tried to censor as much as I can but I've only managed to replace some words and remove phrases that may be considered too vulgar. Hoping for more reviews this time! Ja~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Warning** : This story contains very explicit sexual encounter (between Kenshin & Kaoru only).

A/N: Really appreciate your reviews. I hope you haven't given up on the continuation of this story. More to come after this chapter. Here's the censored version minna! It will be very shortened compared to the original, and hopefully less graphic. Enjoy the full-story on the other website (also contains other chapters).

Update: Sorry, I encountered an issue on the other site's policies, but I have fixed it now and the uncensored version is available once again ^^  
I'd like to take this chance to respond to the current reviewers:  
\- **epicCookie253561** : really grateful for the vote of confidence and support! I'll think about your suggestion. I haven't done any Kaoru-dominant stories so I think this is a good follow-up.  
\- **Idreamofaprince** : oh about the 'it's been awhile', thank you for pointing that one out. I intended for it that 'it's been awhile since _Battousai_ came _inside_ '. I assume that although KxK do have sex once in awhile, I don't think it'll be as intense everytime. So that's the vision I wanted to show and let viewers feel : how withholding back or simply being inactive for a bit could also make the next session more intense. Something like that.. but I guess I need to work on my expressions though ^^  
\- **Angelica Chibilua** : Kaoru revenge accepted ^^ And yeah, I also assumed if they were this intense each time, they'd have more than 1 kid. In my other stories I made it that they had 2 sons: Kenji and Shinta. But their characters were less developed since I focus on, um, other things. ;)  
\- **sapphirehimitsu** : tingles. Hey that's a good word! I hope you don't mind if I use that next time. Glad you really liked the details! It's because of readers like you that I intend to improve and continue making more.  
\- **kokoronagomu:** btw, thanks for the details from chapter1 review. Good to know my story fits facts of that period^^ If my readers hadn't realized it yet, I tend to always have them semi-undressed while doing the deed. Having them that way made it seem like they're too in a hurry to care for clothing. I find that there's something more sensual to whenever they're _too hot_ that they just need to have their flesh... erm, alright, on with the story *GRIN* 

**Chapter 3:**

Battousai barely restrained the overwhelming desire to take his trapped wife, but with her consent to his needy question, he jerked away from her to roughly tore away the ties on his hakama and fundoshi with a slight growl. His sakabatou thunked on the floor, and as soon as his clothes dropped on his feet, he gripped Kaoru by her hip, his tight, forcible hold surprising her with a gasp.

"Ah No! Not like this!" Kaoru pleaded despite her obvious arousal, her body struggled to let loose as she merely swayed in mid-air.

But Kenshin was too aroused to be gentle, he held Battousai back long enough, and he grabbed onto her ropes steady. He breathed in deep to control himself, as he held his manhood on her entrance. He licked his palm to wet himself, he'd no time to let her lick him… Maybe later.

Kaoru could feel the heat and tension from between her legs where Kenshin stood. Being blind to what's happening to her with her body so vulnerable for touch excited her further. Breathing heavily, she whimpered at the smallest touch of him sliding along her entrance, ready to penetrate her deep.

In feverish heat, Battousai himself on her opening, teasing them both as they groaned, then *slllpppt~* he buries his throbbing length inside, he felt her cheeks swallowing him in tight wet velvety embrace, "aaaah!" he hissed, as Kaoru moaned deep and whimpered in the exquisite penetration, unresisting, her body arching.

Battousai breathed heavily for control, sweat forming on his face and chest. He pumped slow but hard "nnnh!" to feel her deep as he held in his breath. His whole body attuned to having a good feel of his wife's body.

He pumped his hip in a good, steady rhythm against hers, steadily thrusting , relieving himself inside her, his tight grip on her hip slowly loosened in realization that she's not going anywhere.

"Aaaah! Noooo!" Kaoru felt impossibly hotter at feeling nothing else other than him inside her, and her husband panting lustfully. Her hands tied, legs spread apart and she was dangling in mid-air as her dark husband took her from behind, ignoring her pleas.

The ropes tightened from their vigorous movements. Kaoru's body bouncing above ground as Battousai stood steadfast in-between her legs.

She let out moans of pleasure as she felt gentle fingers caressing her inner thighs in a tease, in comparison to his rough, fast strokes straight deep inside her.

"Good girl, koishii… take it all in" Battousai groaned out louder, whispering vulgar words to his wife.

Kaoru was still almost clothed, but her legs firmly parted by the ropes encouraging him.

Once in awhile he'll slow down to give her long sweet strokes, ensuring she also feels good and he savors her. "haa..haa..haa..ken-…shn…haa.." Kaoru frustratingly whimpers in both pleasure and helplessness.

Room begins to darken from sunset, amber eyes sparked to focus on her, "Hmm?" He stops while inside her, "Battousai, desho? Mmm.." Pumping . "If kitty wants," hand sliding on her ropes, "I come out to play…" Kaoru reddened further from embarrassment, heat or arousal.

To slow things a bit, Battousai hissed as he pulled himself out of her, his breathing hard from getting a feel of her body.

With intent, he stepped out of his carelessly dropped hakama and appeared in front of Kaoru's panting face. He can now gaze upon the reaction of her beautiful face, hair patting onto her sweaty forehead, her blue eyes dazed, unfocused.

Still so high in pleasure, he bent his knees slightly and held himself to her with intent. As she worked on him, he hears her delights in moaning every suck, like milking him so he can finish already.

'NO.' Amber eyes snapped open and he yanks at her hair that she yelped and let go, her mouth still watering. Groaning to control his lust, "Let me **** you some more…" He snarled and rotated her ropes so she faces the other way once again.

"Iiya~!" Kaoru squeals in realization as her world spun, aware of her exposed body to his sight.

Parted thighs faced him once again. He breathed hard in anticipation, his mouth watering in arousal to taste her. He pulled the rope tied to her thighs, aligning her opening closer to himself, "Come here…" So hard from arousal, he enters her inside swiftly once again.

Kaoru moaned loudly as she felt her thighs slightly trembling from the overwhelming penetration, helplessly pleasured by her husband's insatiable desire to take her body "Ken…shin….aaaah", she whimpered in breathless moans.

Kenshin started taking her again like he couldn't get enough of her. "Nnn kimochi ii…", Whole body held tight from holding it in, but relentlessly shoving himself in and out of her, squelching sounds filled the room.

"Ken-..Ba..ttou..sai.. Nngh!" *flopflopflop* He groaned, obviously preoccupied, his hands groping her front.

She moaned her distractions. Almost forgetting.

"Pleeease…" by instinct she strained to close her parted thighs, but her ropes only constricting her and she was still bumping unto his lap.

"Nnnhh…" feeling her inner walls tighten on him, "..not yet…" ignoring her as he continued thrusting, hand reflexively holding her hip steady to himself. He growled in warning at her slight twist of her hip, not willing to accept any form of rejection from her.

With restrained strength not to hurt her, he yanked at her hair back. He threatened low in her ear, "Don't…test me…"

Kaoru could only take all the pleasure in as her husband continually took liberty in her tied form. Her pleading moans and his harsh heavy breathing and deep grunts sounds in the room, not withholding back their pleasure feels.

"More…you- feels soo good." He fastened his hands to the rope on her thighs. "Moore.." thrusting in short and deep strokes.

"Kenshiiin…mooou~..ecchiii…" Kaoru barely voiced out, her breath hoarse from moaning, as she felt her husband's dark natured Battousai take her body for his pleasure.

"Oooh… Koi-….shii…", his grip on her tightening, "you'll feel this…nnnh!", he grunted his promise in the pleasurable build-up in his loins. He feels her tighten, and the slight sensation had him groaning low.

"AH! Kenshin!" She clenched for more.

"Battousai, Dame!", he kept at it. Soon she'll be swept into orgasm.

Battousai growled but ignored her, groping her bared front defiantly. She can feel him pushing his length deeply as if preparing her to take it all in as she bounced on his lap.

"Inside!" He commanded meaningfully. He gets to *** and claim her tonight. It's been awhile. Both hands gripped her hips tight, locking her in place to receive him.

He could feel her hips tilting slightly despite her denial, her moans going deeper, begging him. But Battousai was relentless, eager for release, panting his pleasure shamelessly.

"Ngghh.." Close. He abruptly grabs a hold of her body, embracing his arms around her as he bent forward on her back, he heard her gasp, moaning breathlessly. Locked tight but her body still shook from the force.

"Iiiiyaaa~!" "there.. there.. THERE! NGH!" With a deep groan, "AH!" Kenshin held onto Kaoru.

"AAAH!" Kaoru felt it deep. Her legs spread so open, his hips grinding hers shaking and jerking.

"Good~..! MMmmm, Kaoru…!" Battousai visibly shook, gulping air as Kaoru screamed her pleasure "AAhh Keeenshiiin!"

Kenshin felt the sensation like an instant shock. oh god, he tried to straighten himself. Desperate hands slipping under her bunched up kimono to grip her hips, yet he couldn't stop for more.

Just crescenting through the wave, he felt himself climbing up the high climax once again with a strangled groan. Then again he let go, silently groaning harshly.

"Ecchi!" Kaoru squealed as she felt him some more.

"Ah! Good girl…mmmm" he shook his hips. 'It has been awhile.'

"Mmmm Kenshiiin.." Kaoru sighed weakly and visibly slumped in exhaustion as he pulled out, her body still left dangling by the ropes. She was panting harshly from how forceful he'd taken her and filled her, she can still feel herself wanting him.

Kenshin breathed out heavily, exhaustively sated from their activity at seeing his wife bound and caught in a trap she was obviously setting up for him anyway. Basking in his success of taking his wife, his eyes roved her form once over, instilling into his memory their encounter and her pose, still wide open for him. If he was merciless and not softening, he'd leave her hanging for another go.

Gold draining into violet eyes, his demeanor falling back to rurouni. His hand touched her silky thighs, while the other hand copped a feel on her, massaging the tender flesh he so thoroughly took and released into.

His hands copping a feel of her, 'I'll feel you up some more later…'

Kaoru moaned weakly from his ministrations, still sensitive. He has to release her from the ropes now regretfully. But it doesn't mean he can't plan for the next time. He can take her by the front and the side while tied up too. He grinned, Battousai in him already unleashed only to recuperate for now.

Slowly untying Kaoru from her legs, he held her legs to slowly lower it to the ground. Her weakened knees, still shaky buckled and he hugged her body to his chest for support while untying the rest on her back. He was mildly amazed at the intricate knots while studying it.

Kaoru was dazed, totally spent. She looked up to Kenshin who smiled assuredly "Daijobu de gozaru yo. I'll take care of you." Her kind and gentle rurouni back again, she closed her eyes to rest.

TBC...

-  
A/N: ...and yes, it's not yet done. Still working on the continuation. Might take awhile to update again, but let me know what you guys think so far.


End file.
